Buscándote
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: La última noche del año. Un chico que tras una cruel verdad y la noticia de un compromiso huye de la que fue su casa y se refugia en la que fuese el hogar de su madre. Un hombre en busca de cumplir con su deber ante su padre. Uno busca a la soledad en esa maldita noche, el otro lo busca a él. ¿Que encontrarán los dos? Au. 8059.


Resumen y correccion de errores horrograficos, cortesia de Izumi-sakachita.Muchas gracias por eso y por ademas brindarme apoyo y la confianza que siempre decaen, eres un amor! ;)

-o-

Lo sé, después de tanto, en ves de actualizar lo otro, vengo con algo nuevo… es q mis ganas por escribir 8059 se habían ido, así q despertarme después de mi sueño de belleza XD con ganas de escribir una nueva historia, fue como un milagro, por lo q no lo desaproveché, espero me disculpen y espero les agrade. Un abrazo y un feliz año nuevo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**"Buscándote"**

Gokudera maldijo una vez más, mientras pisaba el acelerador. Prácticamente, maldiciones y palabrotas era lo único que había soltado en todo el día y no era como si importara, de todos modos, nadie podía escucharlo.

Solo a él se le ocurría conducir por las calles abandonadas del pueblo con aquel diluvio cayendo. Se mordió el labio, apenas si lograba ver lo suficiente como para seguir conduciendo su pequeño vehículo, pero quería llegar pronto a casa. Seria año nuevo, después de todo y aunque lo pasara en absoluta soledad ¿Quién rayos lo querría pasar en medio de un camino inundado y sin un alma a la vista?

Chasqueó la lengua, él no por lo menos. Sin embargo, la lluvia que no amainaba ni un poco, no parecía querer acompañarle en sus pensamientos, como también la suerte ya que absolutamente nada estaba a su favor desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, pero nada le haría cambiar de opinión de no regresar a su maldita casa. No después del escándalo que había armado para dejarla. Prefería seguir donde estaba, apartado por kilómetros del vecino mas próximo, con un lugar que requería demasiadas reparaciones y con un centro comercial que parecía estar a días de distancia. Se carcajeó un poco, si, definitivamente prefería eso, al menos tenía un auto para ello, uno diminuto y bastante menospreciable, pero su orgullo no le había permitido irse con algo más de dinero como para comprar uno mejor ¡Y como si lo necesitara!

Apretó con fuerza el volante e iba a acelerar nuevamente, pero una gran camioneta apareció en su borrosa visión, en la dirección contraria y muy a su pesar, notó claramente que este perdía el control, derrapando en la mojada calle y dirigiéndose directo a él. No le dio tiempo a frenar ni a intentar esquivarlo, el impacto fue directo y sus intentos de evitarlo solo provocaron que su auto resbalara, llevándolo justo hacia uno de los magníficos árboles que rodeaban la carretera. Incrustándose en él.

Maldijo al bastardo que se atrevió a golpearle, maldijo sus estúpidos intentos de rebeldía que lo llevaron a no colocarse el condenado cinturón de seguridad. Se rió un segundo, Gokudera Hayato, de dieciocho años de edad, actuando aun como un niño testarudo. Solo un milagro hizo que su cuerpo no saliera despedido por el parabrisas, pero aun así no se salvó del feroz golpe que se dio su cabeza al ir hacia adelante por el impulso ¿Cuántas veces iba a terminar maldiciendo ese maldito día? Sintió algo cálido recorrerle el rostro antes que todo se volviera negro.

Su oscuridad solo duró un momento. Un ruido le hizo abrir los ojos, completamente adolorido. Tal parecía, solo había estado inconsciente un par de minutos y por el estado de todo a su alrededor, también había subestimado el accidente. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando incorporarse, un horrible dolor en su cuello le hizo soltar un grito ahogado. Se tocó la herida de la frente que seguía sangrando e hizo una mueca, aunque lo que en verdad le hizo activar alarmas, fue el preocupante y sofocante humo que comenzaba a llenar el interior de su automóvil.

No alcanzó a tocar la manija del auto porque la puerta fue abierta con tal fuerza que creyó que lo que deseaban era arrancarla. Frunció el ceño al ver a un pelinegro, con la mirada seria, que con sus ojos miel, escudriñaba todo en el interior. Vio lo que sostenía en sus manos y se dio cuenta de donde provenía el sonido que lo había despertado. El extintor comenzó a hacer su trabajo como si su presencia ahí no le importara en lo absoluto. Gokudera tosió viendo ahora todo blanco.

-¡Tu, bastardo…!- Pero su protesta se perdió en el profundo dolor que sintió al girarse para observarlo mejor.

El moreno dejo de usar el artefacto y ahora, con una sonrisa de alivio, tomo al chico entre sus brazos, sacándolo del auto y dirigiéndose a su camioneta azul oscuro, mientras este hacia de todo para que le bajara. Rió antes de hacer caso a las múltiples protestas.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó dejándolo en el suelo. La lluvia les empapó a ambos en solo un instante.

-¡Claro que si, idiota!- Hizo una mueca, aquel bastardo era mayor, alto y aquella cicatriz en su barbilla le daba un aire de suficiencia que odiaba. Apartó la mirada sintiendo como su mentira era tan débil como su estado actual, pero no admitiría que sus piernas apenas le mantenían en pie, que el dolor le estaba matando y que su visión era borrosa. Aun así, logró ver como la monstruosa camioneta solo había ganado un mísero rasguño cuando su auto rojo brillante había quedado hecho pedazos. Apretó los dientes fulminando al otro con la mirada.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el japonés, rascándose la mejilla, intuyendo a que se debía aquella furiosa mirada- Pero no pude evitarlo, cuando le vi atravesarse en el camino…

El peliplata se dio cuenta entonces del acompañante del mayor. Un perro le seguía, temblando, empapado y delgado. Bufó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Nada podía salir peor.

-Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital, esa herida…- Continuó acercándose al más bajo con preocupación, pero solo recibió un manotazo violento cuando intento revisar su cabeza.

-¡No me toques! ¡No tienes que hacer nada, maniático! Ya hiciste bastante…Además, el único hospital esta a dos días de aquí, así que solo esperaré aquí a una maldita grúa y me iré a casa... ¡Por mi ya puedes marcharte!

-Vamos, no te enojes, tenia que sacarte del carro ya que era peligroso ¿Sabes?- Gokudera hizo un mohín y el pelinegro sonrió- ¿Y cuándo llegara la dichosa grúa? Por lo que he visto, este lugar es casi un desierto…

-Llegara en unas horas, tal vez… No es de tu importancia… Y si no viene, pues me iré caminando…- Respondió cruzándose de brazos, el otro alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

- ¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia! Yo provoqué el accidente, así que ahora eres mi responsabilidad- Dijo tomando a un desprevenido muchacho del brazo, notando ahora más claramente, la mueca de dolor que este se empecinaba en ocultar. La lluvia podía estar limpiando la herida de la frente, pero el aun podía verla, al igual que los claros esfuerzos en vano del albino, por moverse solo un par de pasos sin tambalear. Abrió la puerta de su coche y lo subió, intentando hacerlo con cuidado. El animal le siguió al menor, en un salto bastante ágil para su sorpresa y el grito que sabia que vendría, para su diversión, murió justo cuando cerró la puerta.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- La exclamación llego a sus oídos justo cuando tomo el asiento del conductor. Solo se carcajeó.

-Llevándote a tu casa, si pensabas irte caminando, no debe estar muy lejos, ¿no? Si no quieres que te lleve a un hospital, al menos debemos tratar la herida por nuestra cuenta y necesitas descansar… ¿Y bien?- Se volteó esperando una respuesta, Gokudera solo le miro de reojo.

-Mi casa esta a unos dos kilómetros…-Murmuró ante los ojos bien abiertos del moreno. Se encogió en su asiento, sintiendo como los parpados comenzaban a pesarle. El perro se acurruco a su lado, como presintiendo que aquel silencio que se formó, no era nada placentero.

-¿Caminando, eh?- Esbozó una sonrisa, acariciando la pálida mejilla ajena, mientras su dueño se tensaba- Pues en marcha entonces…-Puso en marcha el motor sin problemas y el peliplata agradeció para sus adentros que sucediera, el ambiente comenzó a entibiarse y por fin podía olvidar la lluvia que no dejaba de caer con fuerza- Yamamoto Takeshi…

El menor chasqueó la lengua, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el suave movimiento.

-Gokudera Hayato…- Contestó en un susurro antes de dormirse por unos cuantos minutos. Yamamoto sintió alivio de que el chico no hubiera visto su asombro cuando escuchó su nombre. Tal parecía que el viaje no había sido una completa perdida de tiempo y mucho menos aquel accidente. El destino a veces jugaba sucio, rió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamamoto miró de reojo a su pasajero, el peliplata mantenía su frente apoyada sobre el cristal y los ojos cerrados. Disminuyó la velocidad a pesar de que por la lluvia, ya iba bastante lento. Estiró su brazo para revisar superficialmente la herida y frunció el ceño. Un gemido lastimero le hizo ver hacia su otro pasajero.

Le observó detenidamente, acurrucado en el regazo del albino. Sonrió, rascándole amistosamente la oreja, recibiendo una lamida de agradecimiento.

-Eres un akita con suerte, amigo.- Le habló- Suerte que también me diste a mi ¿Qué tal si te llamo Jirou? ¿Te gusta?- Se rió de si mismo por la situación, el perro hizo un ademan por ladrar, un tanto animado- Si no hubiera sido por ti, ya me habría rendido, estaría en la dirección contraria, quedándome con la idea de que él no se hallaba en aquella casa y jamás le hubiera encontrado…- Observó nuevamente al chico y le golpeó ligeramente la mejilla con sus dedos. Gokudera abrió sus ojos un tanto aturdido. Jirou le lamió la cara.

-¿Qué rayos…?

-Solo revisaba si despertabas…- Anunció el mayor tomando el volante con ambas manos. El otro parpadeó varias veces antes de recordar porque estaba ahí, en la camioneta de un desconocido y con un perro encima.- ¿Recuerdas quien eres?

-¡Por supuesto, idiota!- Gritó con el ceño fruncido. Yamamoto solo se burló de la mueca de dolor que cruzo por su rostro cuando alzo la voz. Ya no sabia que era peor, si el dolor o la completa molestia de aguantar a ese hombre. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor irse caminando…- Aquí es…

El pelinegro giro el volante estacionándose justo frente a la enorme casa de campo. El perro comenzó a ladrar apoyando sus patitas sobre la ventana. Gokudera frunció los labios, solo un poco de calidez y de compañía parecían haber hecho milagros con aquel pobre animal abandonado. Se preguntaba ahora en que clase de monstruo se convertiría con un poco de buena comida.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para bajar?- Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-No me jodas…-Respondió abriendo la puerta. Jirou saltó de sus piernas, corriendo directo hacia la gran puerta. Él intento hacer lo mismo, pero con suerte podía mover sus articulaciones sin que nada sonara como roto. Para cuando logró dar un par de pasos firmes, Yamamoto ya estaba a su lado. Apretó los dientes y empujó la puerta que se abrió fácilmente. Pudo notar la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigió el mayor, pero solo la ignoró, después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio vendría a un pueblo olvidado para saquear? Y aunque eso pasara, no había mucho que robar.

Dio un paso al interior, después del animal que actuaba como si aquella casa siempre hubiera sido suya. El lugar estaba en plena decadencia, lo sabia, años sin cuidados, sin un alma que le pudiera llamar "hogar". Si lo hubiera sabido antes… Apretó los puños, no se iba a poner como un idiota sentimental en ese momento. Debía agradecer que tuviera un techo y que este con suerte también contara con electricidad y agua potable. Hizo un intento de sonrisa, aproximándose de inmediato hacia el único sofá y tumbándose en el.

Había llegado hace un mes a esa casa. Había esperado lo suficiente después de su cumpleaños para marcharse y huir de su familia. No es que el enterarse después de muchos años que su verdadera madre se encontraba fallecida y que él no eras más que el fruto de una vergonzosa aventura no hubiera sido el detonante para escapar, había contribuido claro a tomar la decisión de que debía irse. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad le hizo armar maletas y viajar sin rumbo, había sido su maldito compromiso, sin consultas, sin avisos, solo una maldita orden de que llegado el día lo emparejarían con un infeliz que habían escogido y debía acatar por el bien familiar ¡Que se jodieran! ¡Lo habían mantenido engañado toda su vida! ¡¿Y ahora le pedían obediencia?! "Jodidos hipócritas"

Pronto averiguó que su madre le había heredado una pequeña casa en un pueblo tan desconocido como ella y no esperó más tiempo. Ahora estaba a la deriva, consumiéndose como todo lo que se encontraba en el lugar y que debería estar lleno de vida, de recuerdos de una persona que le amo hasta que su enfermedad se la llevo ¿Cómo terminaría él? Ni idea, pero de seguro no de la mano del bastardo con el que debía casarse. Por el momento, se aseguraría de eso.

Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamamoto se adentró en la oscuridad de la sala, encendiendo las luces. Miró a su alrededor y su rostro se ensombreció. El ruido que hizo el albino al tumbarse en el pequeño sofá le sacó de su trance. Se acercó rápidamente hacia la chimenea donde Jirou esperaba meneando su enroscada cola y agradeció que al menos hubiera leña que quemar.

-Primero debes cambiarte, Gokudera- Dijo volteándose ante el chico- Tomar una ducha caliente, ponerte ropa seca y revisar tu herida…

Solo recibió un gruñido y el moreno no pudo evitar reírse. El calor proveniente del fuego y el agradecimiento del perro en forma de una lamida insistente, le hizo dar su tarea como finalizada.

-Si no quieres que sea yo mismo el que te meta a la ducha y te vista…Te recomiendo que vayas ahora mismo al cuarto de baño…

-Muérete…-Murmuró el peliplata levantándose a duras penas. No admitiría que la idea de una ducha caliente y el cambiarse esas mojadas ropas por unas limpias y secas era más que tentadora y certera.- Ya puedes irte ¿Lo sabias, idiota? Me trajiste, ahora puedes marcharte…

-No lo haré hasta que revise tu herida y compruebe que estas bien…- Yamamoto no se inmutó al recibir una mirada llena de odio del muchacho que caminaba a paso bastante lento hacia el baño- Si necesitas mi ayuda solo da un grito y entrare corriendo…

-Preferiría morir…-Masculló, abriendo la puerta.

-Eso es lo que harás si no me pides ayuda cuando la necesites, Gokudera.- El firme portazo le hizo carcajearse. Se paró frente a la puerta, escuchando como el agua comenzaba a correr y cuando notó que ya nada malo ocurría dentro, se dijo que debía aprovechar el tiempo para inspeccionar la casa.

Las habitaciones estaban prácticamente vacías, a excepción de una en la que una vieja cama y un antiguo ropero se encontraban, lo único nuevo que pudo ver fueron las variadas prendas de vestir del peliplata.

En la cocina solo encontró sopas de fideos instantáneos y refrescos en lata. Sintió un sabor amargo, pero antes de que el abatimiento lo venciera, se dirigió a su camioneta, la lluvia seguía sin querer ceder. Suspiró sacando una de sus maletas y las bolsas que logro sacar del auto rojo. Les hecho un vistazo, no se equivocaba cuando pensó que encontraría exactamente lo mismo que había en la despensa de la cocina, mas sopas instantáneas.

Sacó ropas secas de su maleta y se cambió. Se sentía un tonto, había pensado que aquel mocoso con el cual habían lo comprometido para casarse, con el único fin de hacer mas prósperos los negocios familiares y así crear mas sucursales en el extranjero del restaurant de su padre, no era mas que un niño rico mimado, que con el afán de hacer un berrinche, se había marchado por una vacaciones todo pagado con quien sabe quien. Se rió. Yamamoto Takeshi de veinticuatro años de edad, había estado celoso de la libertad de un muchacho.

Por eso había ido a buscarle a ese pueblo abandonado por dios, para gritarle a la cara que se dejara de niñerías, que madurara, que así era el mundo real, que él no habría aceptado casarse con un niñato si no fuera porque su padre envejecía y ya no podía con el trabajo como antes, pero ahora veía obvio el hecho de que no eran vacaciones pagadas, que no era un capricho vivir así. En su afán de averiguar su paradero había descubierto que el ojiverde acababa de conocer su origen. Que había nacido producto de una aventura de su padre y que su madre, a pesar de amarlo tanto, jamás pudo conocerle y la muerte se la llevó cuando su hijo aun era muy pequeño. Claramente enterarse de algo así casi al mismo tiempo que te dicen que te tienes que casar con un completo desconocido por el bien de una familia que te ha mantenido engañado por años, era para huir. Hasta creía que el también lo habría hecho.

Lo único que le quedaba de su madre era una casa casi en ruinas. Una que no tenía dudas debió haber sido más que hermosa. Los muebles antiguos, estaba seguro, si se hubieran mantenido mejor, ahora tendrían un gran valor. Aunque ¿Qué sabia el de eso? Hasta hace muy poco solo se mantenía jugando beisbol, sin preocuparse de familias, dinero, negocios, apellidos…La realidad golpeaba de diferentes formas a la gente.

Pasar el año nuevo absolutamente solo…

Un ladrido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó encontrándose con unos ojos verde esmeralda brillosos. Unos ojos llenos de orgullo y tristeza, de soledad. Quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Jirou, ya con su pelaje seco y brillante, revoloteaba alrededor del joven, con su lengua afuera y unos ojos de cachorro azules que parecían querer iluminar toda la habitación con su inocencia.

Gokudera tenia un plato en su mano y en la otra, una de esas sopas instantáneas ya lista para servir, la vertió en el plato que dejo en el suelo y el perro hizo caso omiso a lo pobre de la cena y se devoró su contenido en segundos gloriosos.

-Pagaré eso…Yo traje al perro conmigo así…

-Nadie te lo pidió- Interrumpió el menor con seriedad. Yamamoto le tomo de un brazo al fijarse en como le costaba levantarse para recoger el plato ahora vacio y brillante. Notó como andaba descalzo, con unos pantalones cortos negros y una playera roja muy casual. Su cabello mojado se le pegaba a su rostro cada vez más pálido. El moreno entonces recordó que debía atenderlo. Daba gracias de traer siempre con el un botiquín de primeros auxilios, porque como intuyó, el cuarto de baño, estaba tan vacio como el resto de la casa. Al menos por el vapor, se aseguraba que el chico se hubiera duchado con agua caliente.

-Puedes ducharte, tu también…e irte…

El pelinegro sonrió pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero no…Tengo mas prisa por revisarte que por otra cosa, además, ya me cambie de ropa y la chimenea me hizo entrar en calor. Ahora, ven…- Le cogió de la mano esperando recibir una potente protesta, pero su conducta casi sumisa le hizo entrar a preocuparse un poco más. Le sentó en el sofá y rápidamente fue en búsqueda del único vaso de la casa y llenándolo con agua, se lo ofreció junto a unos analgésicos. Se había percatado del dolor que le provocaba al otro mover el cuello.

-¿Crees que podamos llamar a un doctor?- Gokudera intentó negar con la cabeza, pero no lo logró.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy, idiota? Nadie vendrá, al igual que si vas al centro todo estará cerrado. La única ciudad esta a días de aquí y lo vecinos a kilómetros los unos de los otros y aunque no lo estuvieran, dudo que pudieran hacer algo, solo son granjeros…

-Al menos te servirían de compañía…-Murmuró provocando un ceño fruncido por parte del peliplata, quien hizo una gran mueca al sentir el algodón con alcohol en la herida de la frente- ¿Y tú pensabas pasar el año nuevo aquí? ¿Solo? ¿Comiendo sopas instantáneas para festejar?

Gokudera se encogió de hombros, chasqueando la lengua.

-Cada quien celebra como se le da la gana… ¿Y tu? ¿Qué diablos haces en el fin del mundo?

-Buscaba a alguien…-Respondió a secas. El albino sonrió de lado.

-Pues eres un idiota si no sigues buscando y uno muy grande si sigues aquí sabiendo que el año nuevo esta casi encima…

-Pues soy un idiota, pero al menos uno con la conciencia limpia, sabiendo que cuido a la persona a la cual choqué…-Mintió sabiendo que no era muy prudente decirle que le estaba buscando a él precisamente.

-¡Ya te dije que dejes eso! ¡No tienes que hacerte cargo de nada! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Yo fui el que andaba sin cinturón de seguridad…!

-¡¿Pues entonces además de terco y orgulloso eres un imprudente solitario?!- Se burló levantándose para botar el algodón utilizado. Gokudera solo bufó recostándose en el sofá con pesadez. Al menos, los analgésicos parecían estar haciendo efecto.- No me iré- Añadió ante la sorpresa del medio italiano- Incluso si lo hiciera, no serviría de nada, ya es muy tarde, pasaría el año nuevo conduciendo por una carretera desierta. Creo que es mucho mejor pasarlo cuidando a un accidentado testarudo y comiendo fideos – Le dio una mirada rápida a Jirou antes de darle la cara al intrigado muchacho que le veía sin pestañear.- Además…ya encontré a la persona que buscaba, Hayato…

-Vete…- El murmullo fue débil pero audible. El rostro del peliplata estaba ahora oculto bajo la sombra del cabello. Yamamoto se rascó la nuca. Menos de un día y ya sabia a que atenerse con aquel chico, era casi gracioso.- ¡¿Te mandó mi padre, bastardo?!

El grito del menor retumbó en la pequeña sala, dejando al descubierto esta vez unos ojos verdes destellantes e iracundos, con los puños apretados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Por un segundo, el pelinegro pudo ver en esas esmeraldas, el miedo mezclado con el enojo. Suspiró, sintiéndose cansado.

-¡No! No me mandó tu padre, yo decidí venir. Él ni siquiera sabe donde estas, él te sigue buscando en Italia…

-¿¡Entonces quién eres?!- Preguntó una vez más, exaltado, levantándose de golpe, sintiendo un profundo mareo que no dejó que lo sacara de balance. Se abalanzó contra el otro, empujándolo con toda las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitió, pero este apenas retrocedió un paso. Apretó los labios e intentó que el pánico no le dominara.

-¿Quién crees que soy?- Yamamoto alzó la voz- Soy con el que se supone tienes que casarte, al que dejaste plantado sin dar siquiera una explicación…

El turno de dar un paso hacia atrás fue esta vez de Gokudera, quien le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta sin poder salir.

Yamamoto no alcanzo a reaccionar al impulso que de pronto vio surgir en el albino, de salir corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada. Le dio alcance justo cuando la enorme puerta gastada se abrió deslumbrándolos con la vista de una feroz tormenta, si antes habían creído que la lluvia caía con fuerza, ahora sabían que estaban muy equivocados.

El peliplata se había quedado de pie, observando el exterior y recibiendo el fuerte viento, con sus manos apretando el marco de la puerta. Jirou había comenzado a ladrar, desesperado por la repentina actitud del más bajo e intentaba ponerse entre el cuerpo del muchacho y el frio patio delantero. Un relámpago hizo su aparición, iluminado el oscuro cielo.

-Al menos, no necesitaremos de los fuegos artificiales…-Soltó el moreno al notar como Gokudera bajaba los brazos y hacia el ademan de retroceder, pero su sola voz provocó que la tensión reapareciera, sobresaltándolo. Yamamoto le sujetó del brazo con un poco mas de fuerza de la que pretendía usar, justo cuando vio como los descalzos pies intentaban darse a la fuga. Un quejido salió de los labios ajenos cuando el puñetazo que iba dirigido al rostro del pelinegro, no llegó a destino. El japonés no había necesitado detener aquel golpe porque el propio cuerpo débil del albino se lo había impedido, dejando el brazo alzado, temblando y a medio camino. Se recordó en ese momento que había venido a ese pueblo con el propósito de darle una bofetada a un niño berrinchudo, pero aunque ahora quisiera hacerlo para tranquilizar a ese verdadero imprudente que tenia delante, con el choque creía que ya había hecho suficiente.

-¡Suéltame, maldición!-Forcejeó quedando sin aliento- ¡No pienso casarme contigo!

-¡¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer?! ¡¿A dónde huiras ahora?! ¡¿Crees que yo si quería casarme con un mimado niñito de papá?!

-¡¿Entonces que esperas, idiota?! ¡Vete y búscate a al…! – Yamamoto golpeó la pared con el puño apretado. Gokudera frunció el ceño sin dejarse amedrentar.-Todos tenemos nuestros malditos problemas ¿No?- Sonrió con ironía.

-Exactamente- Respondió el moreno devolviendo la sonrisa con amabilidad ante el desconcierto del más bajo-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hayato? ¿Seguir como un ermitaño aquí? ¿Fundiéndote en la oscuridad, perdiéndote como todas las cosas que dejaron sin cuidado en esta casa?

-¡¿Tu qué sabes?! ¡Al menos no estaría dándole en el gusto a una madre falsa que nunca me amó, a un padre que solo jugó con la persona que me dio a luz, a una hermana que no hace mas que verme con lastima y a unos cretinos que solo me ven como el "bastardo" hijo del jefe!- Calló mordiéndose el labio, de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Sus piernas temblaban y sus rodillas ya no parecían ser capaces de aguantar su peso.

Yamamoto lo entendió, tomando al chico en brazos y cargándolo sobre su hombro, se dirigió al cuarto. Comprendió que el peliplata aún no se desahogaba, aún no lloraba la verdad de su madre ni su muerte. Cuando escuchó el primer sollozo, una sonrisa mas amplia se dibujó en sus labios.

Lo depositó con cuidado en la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado, seguido de Jirou que de un salto se recostó a los pies de ambos, jadeando con la lengua afuera. Se carcajeó luego de que a regañadientes, Gokudera apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Maldito arrogante- Hipó con los ojos y las mejillas rojas por las lágrimas que hace solo segundos atrás había derramado. El mayor solo pasó su brazo por su cintura, atrayéndolo un poco más y con la otra mano, acarició su cuello suavemente.

El calor de la chimenea llegaba al pequeño cuarto. Gokudera cerró los ojos.

-Primero debes conocer a la persona antes de huir de ella- Murmuró con gracia el japonés al sentir la respiración acompasada del chico que dormía prácticamente encima suyo. Rozó su mejilla. "Hazlo por ti" había querido decirle, pero ¿Cómo? Él no lo estaba haciendo por él. Había prometido a su padre antes de partir a Italia, que sentaría cabeza, se casaría, el negocio prosperaría y él se haría cargo de todo, dejando a su viejo por fin descansar luego de años de éxito y expansiones a lo largo del país- Hazlo por ti, por los dos…-Susurró y unas esmeraldas le encontraron en un cuarto solo iluminado por los constantes relámpagos que caían.- ¿Te desper…?

-Idiota…

Yamamoto sintió el aliento ajeno sobre su rostro como una corriente eléctrica que se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo y el tiempo que esperó para que los labios del peliplata se posaran en los suyos lo creyó una tortura. Un beso casi imperceptible, largo y a la vez fugaz, como un lento parpadeo que sin ningún motivo es más hermoso que uno intenso y sin sentido.

Ahogó su risa cuando aquel rostro encendido se alejó, ocultándose en su cuello y se sintió un idiota como Hayato le decía. Eran solo negocios, un acuerdo conveniente, un trato por su padre, pero…Un solo beso. Casto y dulce, le había hecho preguntarse como seria tenerlo debajo de él, retorciéndose por sentir el placer por primera vez, gimiendo su nombre debajo de las sabanas…Recibiendo ya no el primer beso de un rebelde que ante la luz de una tormenta se veía como una joya poderosa y a la vez delicada, que deseaba proteger con todo su ser de sus propios demonios.

Abrazó el cuerpo delgado y firme de un Gokudera que deseaba, fuera solo para él y lo escuchó, el sonido del reloj de su muñeca indicándole la media noche. Un trueno se lo reafirmó y sus ojos miel brillaron.

-Feliz año nuevo, Hayato…- Dijo mientras delineaba con sus dedos la espalada del otro. Aun con la voz ahogada por su cuello, pudo escuchar el gruñido.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho que aquel día accidentado encontraría más de lo que buscaba? ¿Quién habría pensado que terminaría abrazado al chico que venia a regañar justo la noche de año nuevo?

Al final no había sido una perdida de tiempo como le habían comentado en la familia del albino. No había sido una celebración solitaria en medio de calles desconocidas. El cansancio le estaba venciendo, de Japón a Italia y de esta, nuevamente a Japón, pero los viajes aunque cobraban caro, le habían dado su recompensa. Había salvado de la soledad a dos seres que se habían vuelto queridos, un Akita leal y amigable y a un testarudo prepotente. Bostezó, abrigándose con el calor que desprendía el menor y sonrió, pensando en que aquel hogar, recuerdo de una buena madre, seria una perfecta casa de verano.

Había buscado bajo un hermoso cielo, adornado por una lluvia transformada luego en tormenta y había logrado encontrar, eso era suficiente.

-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara- Fue el susurro que escuchó el moreno en su oído justo cuando dio un ultimo vistazo a los magníficos relámpagos que la ventana sin cortinas dejaba admirar- A la gente normal no le gustan las tormentas…

No pudo evitar reírse.

-Pues a mi me parecen muy divertidas, Hayato…- Y por alguna razón, la lluvia pareció golpear con mas intensidad el vidrio.

**Fin.**


End file.
